We Belong Together
by Jianna Marie
Summary: Kagome realizes who it is she really loved when she was about to be wed to a man she thought she loved. Can she get him back? SongFic inspired by Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together"


**JiJi Baby - Here is another song fic that was inspired by Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together". I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed "Just Gotta Make It".**

**Disclaimer: I own neither InuYasha or the song "We Belong Together" nor do I make a profit from writing this.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**

**I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go**

**I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself **

**I could not fathom I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself**

**'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt **

**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side**

**Right here, 'cause baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**'Cause we belong together **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome sat in her dressing room the day of her wedding 4 hours before it was time. All the girls had left the bride-to-be alone, she wanted to think about what she was doing.

Kagome, "_Am I truly happy with Hojo? Have I really gotten over InuYasha? This all feels so wrong. I don't know if I can do this._"

Tears began to fall down her face as she thought about her past with InuYasha. How happy she was. How they would spend days on end together. Laughing, joking, just being their normal selves. But something happened. It was one stupid little arguement and she said something she would regret for the rest of her life. She told InuYasha she hated him and that she never really loved him. It stung his heart and at that moment he declared that he could no longer do this. So they broke up.

Now here she was about to get married to a man she thought she loved but reality had set in. She had only got with Hojo to take her mind off of InuYasha. It's not right but she basically used him. And now she's let it go too far. She had to break it down to Hojo easy. She wasn't ready to settle down and he wasn't the one she wanted to settle down with. Her heart still belonged to InuYasha.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:**

**"If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)**

**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial**

**Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface**

**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart**

**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart **

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**I'm throwing things, crying**

**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life, baby**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

InuYasha met with Miroku for lunch. When he arrived, he saw how Miroku was dressed. 

InuYasha, "What's with the suit Miroku?"  
Miroku, "Sango and I are going to Kagome's wedding a little later. Why don't you come with us and wish her well?"

InuYasha, "Sure, don't see how it could hurt."

Yeah right, InuYasha felt like knives were stabbing him multiple times in the chest. He didn't like that fact that Kagome was getting married. Curious, he decided to ask Miroku who it was.

InuYasha, "Who's she getting married to?"

Miroku, "Hojo"

InuYasha, "Oh, I hope that they have a wonderful life together. Seems I'm not the only one who moved on."

Miroku, "Are you sure you have?"  
InuYasha, "Of course I have Miroku, it's been over 3 years. Why would I not?"

Again, yet another lie. In the back of his head he was saying, "_No I haven't moved on but if she's happy then I'm happy. That's all I want for her._"

Miroku, "Maybe because every time someone brings up her name you get this look. You 2 haven't spoken to each other since the little incident back then. It's time you two apologized to each other. It's "

InuYasha was lost for words. He knew that Miroku was right. He knew that he wasn't truly over Kagome. After her, he had been single. He didn't bother trying to get back out there into the dating world. Maybe seeing Kagome happy with someone she loved and someone who loved her in return would help him move on completely. Get out there and find someone for himself to keep by his side for the rest of his side.

Miroku, "C'mon InuYasha, just admit it. You're still in love with Kagome after all this time."

InuYasha, "You're right, I am still in love with Kagome. But she's happy. She's about to get married. What we had died years ago. There's nothing there but my lingering feelings for a woman who is now out of my grasp. Maybe seeing her happily united with someone she loves and loves her back will help me completely get over this and move on. Find someone who I can be happy with."

Miroku, "C'mon InuYasha, the wedding's gonna be starting in about 45 minutes and I still have to pick up Sango."

InuYasha, "Aright"

They leave the money then leave the resturant. Both men get in their cars and InuYasha follows Miroku. After Miroku picked up Sango, they headed over the the church with 10 minutes to spare. When InuYasha stepped out of his car, Sango gasped then ran to give him a hug.

Sango, "InuYasha you're the last person I expected to see here!"

InuYasha, "Haha, how are you Sango?"

Sango, "I'm well, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you. You look sharp in your suit."

InuYasha, "Thank you and I'm doing well. I co-own Taisho Inc with Sesshomaru."

Sango, "So you are doing well for yourself. Did you come to wish Kagome well?"

InuYasha, "Of course I did."

Miroku, "Okay, it's time to go in. Lets go"

They are directed to the back of the chruch where the wedding was being held. InuYasha decided he wanted to stand so Sango and Miroku went to go sit. He slipped away for a little bit until he heard the sound of the organ playing. He decided to walk out after he was sure Kagome was already at the alter. He stood there, smiling. He knew Kagome would be stepping into a new chapter of her life and he was happy for her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better **

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby!**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please **

**'Cause we belong together**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the reverend was reciting his part Kagome looked out to the crowd. She saw all the smiling faces of her friends but one face kept her gaze. She couldn't believe it. Standing right there...was InuYasha. Her eyes grew wide in shock then she whipped her head around.

Kagome, "I'm sorry Hojo, I can't do this."

She turned away from him and began running to InuYasha. Everyone was shocked by her reaction as she ran past them. When she got to InuYasha he looked at her puzzled.

InuYasha, "Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome, "InuYasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said back then. I loved you then and I still love you now. I was never fully able to get over you and I realize that the step I was about to take would have been a mistake. InuYasha I..."

He stopped her with a kiss holding her in his arms. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone looked at a happy couple that was reunited. Sango and Miroku smiled as they looked at their long time friends.

Sango, "They belong together."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**JiJi Baby - I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R and let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
